Still Here
by Created to Write
Summary: After Endgame, Peter receives one final gift from Tony. And it's up to him what to do with it. (Far From Home spoiler free. I haven't seen the movie yet.)


**Hey everyone! Long time since I've posted anything. But I thought of this and I wanted to share it.**

**Few things.**

**1\. I have not seen Far From Home yet, so there are no spoilers in this.  
2\. This is a first draft, so I know it isn't the best it could be.  
3\. I got the idea from watching the trailer. Apparently Tony briefly talks to Peter via mask? I went off that.**

**Enjoy! And hopefully it doesn't make you cry too much.**

* * *

It's been a month since Peter returned to the Earth, 'undusted' as he calls it.

It's also been a month since Tony's funeral.

May could tell Peter hadn't been eating much. He doesn't go out as Spiderman, only staring at his old suit with grief. Ned doesn't get much out of him, though Ned has been quiet as well.

One day, Peter is in his room, staring at the ceiling when May calls for him. He doesn't get up, so she opens his door.

"There's a package for you," she says.

Peter turns his head, seeing the brown wrapping. He nods, but doesn't move to accept it. May leaves it on his desk and closes the door behind her.

Late that night, Peter can't sleep. He gets up and goes to the package, turning on his desk lamp.

There's a simple folded note on the top.

'For Peter'

He knows the handwriting. He opens the package slowly, tears building as he guesses what it is.

Inside is a new case, smaller this time, but no doubt holding advanced tech.

He undoes the clasps and the case opens, revealing a new Spiderman suit.

It's black and red, with the same eyes to help him focus. He takes a few deep breaths, wiping his eyes with his sweatshirt.

"Don't pick it up Peter," he mutters to himself, "don't pick it up… You aren't ready."

He then sheds his pajamas and dons the new suit. It's like the one he wore to the airport, more fabric than the Iron Spider suit had from the final battle.

Peter has to pause as he remembers what happened the last time he wore that suit. He then puts on the mask.

There's a beep as the AI loads.

"Hey kid."

Peter has to move the mask from his mouth so he can breathe better, but doesn't fully take it off.

"You know… my original intelligence system was called Jarvis. He was named after my family's old butler. He had been with the family for years, loved me a bit more like a son than my own father. At least… made sure I was doing alright. Great guy, just wish he was around for longer."

Peter reaches under the mask to wipe at more tears.

"That's why I made the Jarvis program. Keeping him with me, even when he's no longer on Earth. …I hear you called yours Karen. Cute. Good name too. Don't think it has an acronym, but that's not as important."

Then there's a pause.

"…Guessing that your listening to this because I'm dead. I would have taken this program out if I was still alive to give it to you, so…

"Well… you have the suit. And the Karen program is still functional, don't worry. But… Gosh this is going to sound cheesy…"

Peter waits as the recording has a moment of silence.

"I may not even get this to you. You're… For all I know you aren't coming back. I want to be there, for everything. I'm trying to break that cycle of shame, remember? You're still a kid and I know you aren't going to stop being Spiderman. So if this is the only way for me to speak advice to you from the grave, then so be it.

"But it's you're choice. Whenever you're ready, of if you think you'll never be ready, I can't judge. So, big decision Peter."

Peter sits up a little.

"These are the verbal commands. Say 'Protocol Grief' if you want to wait before deciding, using Karen as default until you decide to activate or delete this one. Say 'Protocol Karen' and it will make Karen your default permanently. Or… say… Say 'Protocol Stark' if you want me to be your default protocol, permanently."

The decision filters through Peter's mind and his breath hitches.

"It won't be me you are talking to, but I've programmed it to talk like me, and to respond like Karen would. Only… with my personality."

Peter pulls the mask down, "Protocol Karen."

There's a beep, "Are you sure you want to choose this option?" The voice asks.

"Yes," Peter says, his voice breaking.

"You'll be deleting this protocol forever, are you sure?"

Peter stands up, yelling, "Yes! Yes! Delete it! Now!"

He then looks around the room, finding an Ironman action figure peeking out behind some books.

"…He's dead. And he isn't coming back." Peter slides to the floor, leaning against his rolling chair. "…Not this time…"

There's a pause.

"…Kid," Tony's voice says gently, "Peter, I'm sorry I couldn't continue to be there. It's your choice, but… I want to still be there for you, a way my father could have never been there for me during life and after it."

Peter stares at his reflection, the lenses murky from his tears.

"I'm still here, Peter," Tony's voice assures, "if you want me to."

"Why did you have to leave…?" Peter whispers.

"Final decision, Peter. What will it be?"

"…Protocol Stark."

* * *

**I know Peter will do great.**

**And I don't know if this is what happens in Far From Home, but I'm excited to find out.**

**What do you think? Would Peter have picked something different in this scenario, or is this spot on?**

**Thanks for reading!  
~CtW**


End file.
